


Timeless

by Just_Maxence



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: But it can evolve, Gen, this is more friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Maxence/pseuds/Just_Maxence
Summary: Don and his crew survived the war and now have to return to their home country. But Wardaddy has a good nickname, and he never thought that day would break his heart that much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is coming right after my piece ''Hey Little Fighter'', so go check it if you haven't read it yet. Let me know if you want a suite, if it's the case I will do the entire story!

 

The moment had come.

After three years of defending his country alongside the same men, after five months of being around this kid with those impossible blue eyes, Sergeant Don Collier was forced to separate from his profession. He was leaving his family, the one he’d protected and guided throughout this journey with an uncertain outcome. No one of his men was worth less than another in his eyes, whether he was a long-time friend or a fraternity that had just been forged.

Gathered on the embarkation platform of the station, the crew exchanged a few last words before being dispersed in this vast country that were the United States. It was a difficult time for everyone. Maybe they would never see each other again, after all. Some, like Boyd and Gordo (to everyone's surprise), had already been joined by their wives. Bible had finally introduced his children, Lizz and Noah. Grady was greeted by his two sisters and his younger brother. Don was happy to find Harold, his old neighbor who had always supported him in difficult times.

Norman wasn’t saying anything. Nobody had come to greet him. Learning his father's death during the war had been horrible. That said, the stress and the rough work had been enough to anesthetize the pain. But now that he was back home, orphaned this time, the feeling of abandonment tightened his throat. For the first time, he truly felt alone in the world.

A hand rested on his shoulder. The young man barely turned his attention away as Don's voice made his eardrum vibrate. "Nobody?" Norman shook his head slowly. He’d confessed the hope of seeing an aunt or a family member whom he still counted on. But after half an hour, no familiar face had appeared. "It doesn’t matter," he said in a weak voice. "I know how to get by on my own." To his surprise, Wardaddy sits by his side on the wooden bench, his package between his knees. "Where is your family?" Machine asked. Don sighed. His gaze wandered over the luminous faces of his men. Boyd embracing his children, Gordo kissing his girlfriend, Grady laughing with a bearded man who was to be his father. They looked changed, transformed; they looked happy. "No need to lose parents to be an orphan," he finally said. "I didn’t plan on surviving that, there’s nothing waiting for me here."

The sergeant threw his bag on his shoulder and got up. Now he just had to go home and hope that everyone would forgot him.

Well…not everyone.                                            

Norman got up in his turn, alert. The elder put a hand on his arm and smiled tenderly, despite the sadness that gripped his heart. "You’re a good boy, Norman. I promise you ... we'll see each other again. We will write to you. I don’t want you to think we abandon you, okay? "The younger nodded, his cheek swelled as he bit his tongue. '' Live well, Machine. '' Without adding anything, Wardaddy turned on his heels, bowed to his brothers of heart one last time, and walked away into the crowd. Norman's silence had shocked him. Was he angry? Or maybe he didn’t care about him...

The sergeant hadn’t gone twenty meters before a familiar voice sounded behind his back. '' WARDADDY! '' Norman then jumped at his neck. The man felt his heart melt and he hugged the young man against his chest. Machine was clinging to his neck if he was his only lifeline in this world full of cruelty. Don bit his lip as his eyes filled with tears. He just couldn’t. It was too hard. Norman was too endearing, too vulnerable. '' I don’t want to leave, I don’t want to be alone ... I can’t do that without you. '' Sobbed the younger. Wardaddy gently brushed his hair. "I know, Norman. I know ... I'll come back. I promise you. "Yes, he would. Don might not be perfect, but at least he was loyal. Life hadn’t spared him, but he was ready to repair his past mistakes for his men. For his family.

They remained entwined for a long time, attracting a few glances from intrigued passers-by. Machine finally pushed his face away from his superior's shoulder and released himself reluctantly. A thin smile pulled his lips as he looked up at the older man.

"Are you crying?"

 


	2. Something missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, people needs to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I am. By the time I'm publishing this, the fourth chapter is on his way to be completed. I prefered to wait until I had done a couple of chapters before I begin to update this work. I also noticed the beginning of the story can be really similar to ''What Happens Now'' by valix33. This wasn't my intention at all, so don't spit on me, please. ;-;  
> Parts are short, but in the begining the story was planned to be a one-shot. I hope you will enjoy it though, and feel free to give me some feed-back! 
> 
> (The piece was written in french at first; I rarely do that, because the translation can sometimes sound weird, but I was a bit too lazy to re-write the story in original english.)

He missed that boy. His piercing blue eyes, his sarcasm manipulated with a hilarious perfection and his innocent kindness. His arrival had shaken them all, but in return it had brought them so much things. It gave them back that piece of humanity that three years of nightmare had almost killed. Norman had such a different way of seeing life, as if every little thing could hide something bright and beautiful.

These were the thoughts that crossed Don's mind as he pulled a puff of smoke from his cigarette, sitting in the wooden chair that sat on his porch. The man roamed the yellow landscape with a gloomy eye. From the silence that once gave him a sense of tranquility, there was nothing left but an impression of oppressive emptiness. Since his return to his small rural community, no one had spoken to him. A heavy silence fell in every shop where the veteran was setting foot. Don quickly realized that he had no place here anymore. He was supposed to be dead. His own house was no longer comforting him. For weeks he lived alone, having for only company the pictures on the walls and the memories that haunted his dreams. The soldier of the past crushed his cigarette and sighed. Despite the flatness of his daily life, he was tired. Sleeping had been difficult in the first days, and even now he was struggling to recover from his nightmares. They all seemed so realistic ... even in the daytime, it wasn’t uncommon for him to be frightened or to jump to the window for nothing. Plenty of thought jostled in Don's head. He couldn’t stay here anymore. But where could he go? He had no contact, no landmark ... but then, a souvenir emerged from his memory.

Without thinking more than a few minutes, Wardaddy stood up and rushed into his home. Seconds later, he was filling an old bag, picking up pieces of clothing without really paying attention to what he was choosing. As the man was about to leave his bedroom, his eyes fell on the small pile of envelopes on the corner of his bedside table; the letters of his brothers-in-arms, now rumored from how much he'd read and re-read them. His heart sank and he stuffed them into his bag. With a mixture of apprehension and euphoria, Don locked the door of his house for good. He hurried towards his car. A bark, however, cut him off as he put his package on the passenger seat. Harold's old dog, his wise neighbor, was waving his tail in his direction. This simple sight reminded the sergeant of the magnitude of his idea. He was living his home for an indefinite time, perhaps even forever, without foreseeing anything. Only fate and God were with him now. Don took a seat in the driver place and started the engine. A flood of conflicting emotions gripped his heart as he left the city. He glanced back and took the road towards East. 

 

 


End file.
